


First Aggressions... Err, Impressions

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Jealousy, Rivalry, Safe For Work, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Jean Elizabeth Lennon is just about the everything Georgie isn't, including being the centre of Paula's attention. This will not do.Georgie is just an annoying little kid, determined to tag along and get in the way of Jean's budding...friendshipwith Paula. This will not do....But the band REALLY needs another guitarist...
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Aggressions... Err, Impressions

Hidden away by a tree and some hedges, Georgie scowled off in the distance. There, sitting with her university friends, was the object of Georgie's pure resentment and suspicion. What the hell was so great about her, eh? She was not one to put down a fellow girl, but it hurt still to feel so  _ replaced  _ by someone.

Oh,  _ sure,  _ Paula hadn't literally  _ replaced  _ her but it felt imminent. Ever since she went to that fete and joined the girl's band, it was all Georgie ever HEARD; Jean-this, Jean-that,  _ No-I-Can't-I'm-Meeting-With-Jean-Tonight _ ... Naturally, she'd been curious to see what the fuss was about. She'd heard them play and sing - Not  _ bad.  _ She'd seen this Jean up close, maybe a few times - Sort of pretty, in a less conventional way, and that was at least something Georgie could appreciate. She didn't  _ want  _ to appreciate though! She  _ wanted  _ to find a reason to hate her, damn it. No amount of cool, witty, chaotic charisma was going to win  _ her  _ over, (Lies). Okay, so she  _ was _ in fact  _ nearly _ as taken with Jean as she was with Paula. But it was precisely  _ because  _ of Paula's interest in her that the admiration had been soured. 

"Are you keen?" Jean spoke up, tossing an irritated glance in her direction and causing Georgie to panic internally. Oh god, did she  _ know?  _ Could she  _ tell???  _

"Sorry to tell ye, love but he's spoken for," she finished up, placing a hand on the thigh of the (in Georgie's opinion) rather passably 'pretty' bloke beside her. Jean had a smirk on her face that filled Georgie to the god damn  _ brim  _ with disdain. Where relief should have been was instead a shock of shame and disgust. She held her tongue though, not because she was  _ scared  _ of her or anything, really she was just being mature, (she was shitting herself, actually). Without another word she turned and stalked off and away. And even after all that, she still found no  _ valid  _ reason to dislike her

**

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her," Cynthia tucked away her hair as the scruffy little stalker disappeared around the corner, "You know she's only following us because she's a friend of that friend of yours," 

Jean, not exactly pleased with her actions being questioned nor her guilt activated, scoffed. 

"If she wants me t' play nice, she'll earn it. Paula's  _ been  _ begging me to let the poor runt into the band for weeks, but I ain't just gonna drag  _ anyone _ on stage with us, Paula knows that, so should  _ she." _

Stuart dared not say a word for now. Really he wouldn't mind if Paula's friend joined as it may take the pressure off his lacklustre playing. Through her adoration and affection, even  _ Jean _ knew he was piss poor at the base. But well, he  _ was  _ her boyfriend and all. 

"If you reckon she needs to prove it, then might as well give her the  _ chance  _ to is all I'm saying," Cynthia continued, but dropped it from there on. 

Having lost the fire she gained from humiliating the little stalker, Jean huffed and stole a hefty portion of Cyn's chips. 

"Whatever..." maybe she'd just  _ have  _ to get Paula to arrange a time with her. Shame really... She was not too much a fan of sharing that lass with anyone and was hoping that she could keep her all to herself without some kid sister tagging along too. Nevermind, she'd work around it, plus they DID need a new guitarist. Fine. She'd do it. Who knows? Maybe this Georgie wouldn't be so bad after all. Jean herself knew better than anyone how first impressions can be...


End file.
